


Old Friends

by Cerberusia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Old Age, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after the bill is passed in New York, Erik and Charles get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the legalisation of gay marriage in NY. I had the idea when it happened, but only got proper inspiration just now. KINDA LATE, but eh. Also: did anyone else notice that we never see what happens to the bullet after Erik pulls it out of Charles' spine? Well, this is my take ~~no it's not a sex toy~~.

Two days after the bill is passed in New York, Erik and Charles get married.

Charles wears a blue suit, Erik black. They each bring a witness: Hank and Raven respectively. They look at each other, and Charles politely refrains from reading their minds.

They marry in neither a church nor a synagogue: just a quiet affair at the county hall. Charles had said _do you want -_ and Erik had said _no_. He fancies Eriks hand trembles as he slides the plain gold ring onto Charles' finger.

Charles puts a ring onto Erik's finger in turn - a odd-looking wedding ring, made of dull grey metal. Lead. It had been Erik's choice - _I kept it,_ he had said, _and remade it_ , holding it out, and Charles had said _are you sure_ and Erik had said _always_ and closed his hand over it, cool metal in his warm palm, seawater against sand.

The justice of the peace pronounces them spouse and spouse. The words fall a little clumsily off his tongue, but his smile is warm and genuine. They kiss: dry lips, old hands clutching just a little too hard. _Is this enough, it has to be enough_.

Afterwards, they will go for a meal together. A nice restaurant, upmarket but not too fancy. Charles will order the lamb, Erik the chicken. Their table will be next to the window, and they will look out over New York in the evening: orange and red street lights like flames, neon signs illuminated against the grey shapes of buildings, yellow-lit doorways, welcoming. The muted roar of cars, the distinctive yellow cabs will rush past. New York doesn't stop for anybody, least of all two _bestfriendsenemieslovershusbands_ like them.

Simon and Garfunkel plays on the stereo. Erik puts his hand over Charles', smiles. Their unmatched rings wink in the candlelight. _My old friend_ , he says. Charles smiles back. _My old friend indeed_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Friends (Lead and Gold Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220871) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)




End file.
